


【魄魄】许你明天

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: //OOC//胃癌患者✖️伪死神
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 1





	【魄魄】许你明天

吴映洁睁开眼睛的时候还以为自己已经死了。

周围不算太黑，但也不明亮，房间内为数不多的光源仅来自各种叫不上名字的仪器，在静谧的空间内散发着微弱的光。好像暂时逃过一劫了？吴映洁艰难地汲取氧气，不知道自己的心情该是怎么样才符合她现在的情况。

吴映洁努力微睁双眼，看向了房间的角落，那个人，今天也在啊。那里黑暗处站着一个人，高大但看起来有些消瘦，黑色兜帽头蓬拖在地上，像是长度有些不适宜的高级窗帘。她明目张胆地将目光放在了那人的脸上，有着暗金纹路的面具在黑暗中闪闪发光，细如繁星。

那人肤色苍白，却有着精致的嘴唇和下颚线，站在吴映洁所在的重症监护病房暗处一动不动，像一尊雕像。比起第一次见到他的时候，吴映洁现在已经是相当冷静了。再回想起第一次见到这尊“雕像”的时候，吴映洁居然被自己逗得笑出了声。

那也不过是一周前，她刚确诊了胃癌，为了方便术前检查便住到了病院里。医院的设备齐全，连床也松软，可当天晚上吴映洁还是理直气壮地失眠了。她怎么也想不明白，自己一个年纪轻轻地小姑娘，怎么就得了胃癌？

虽然医生有作解释，如今胃癌逐渐低龄化，女性和A型血的人群患病比例也高，但吴映洁还是觉得真是不可思议。这也算是某种程度上的过于“幸运”了吧？吴映洁躺在病床上望着天花板思考人生，余光突然看到了一抹泛着银光的黑色，她轻轻地撑起身子坐了起来。那天是她第一次看到“兜帽帅哥”，第一次听到他说话，也是到目前为止最后一次听到他的声音。在漆黑的病房中他们借着月光对视了许久，直到那人突然开口：“你能看得到我？”

当天她就在住院楼出了名，一声尖叫可谓是划破黑暗响彻云霄。第二天大家立马就都知道住院楼8层9号病房入住了一个嗓门特别大的小姑娘。

那时她慌乱地按亮了病房的灯和呼叫铃，不顾其他病人的一片埋怨声抓着护士姐姐大喊，“那里有个奇怪的人！”

可除了吴映洁谁都看不到那位穿斗篷的奇怪人事，护士姐姐也只是觉得她做了噩梦还没清醒过来。完了，还真是只有自己能看到啊，她又害怕又好奇，仗着自己胃癌进展期天不怕地不怕，还和护士姐姐要求换了个靠近那人的床位。

“兜帽帅哥”是吴映洁自己偷偷给他起的外号，她是从他的声音大概判断出这是一位男性，从那人优越的肤质和脸颊弧度判断他或许是个帅哥。这个人很奇怪，或许都无法称他为人，因为从始至终他都维持着站立的姿势站在房间的角落。

见到的次数多了吴映洁也曾想过和他搭话，可无论吴映洁怎么询问，那人从始至终都不曾抬起头，由于尝试对话的次数过多，还被病房内其他病人当做精神也有问题的患者。吴映洁好气，但是吴映洁没法说。

此时此刻还是他们第一次单独共处一室，没有其他病人，没有陪护的亲属，也没有护士或是医生。要再次尝试和他说话吗？吴映洁内心有些挣扎。这段时间吴映洁可没少和他说话，可这个人就像个标准树洞一样，别说回话了，连一点表情都不给。但是他的存在还是给了吴映洁很大帮助，这段时间有事没事她就在那琢磨这人的身份到底是什么，只有自己能看见，是鬼神没跑了。

之前也对那人说出过不少自己的猜测，可那人始终无动于衷。

吴映洁挣扎了半天，最后还是忍不住开口：“虽然很早就有想过这种可能，但是是我自己不愿意说出来。果然，你是死神吧？”

房间里一片安静，只有规律的电子机械声音。看来今天也没办法得到答案了，吴映洁在心里叹了口气准备闭上眼睛，这时角落了传来了声音，“其实......可以说是也可以说不是。”

吴映洁一下睁大了眼睛，想要一把坐起来，被疼痛狠狠拉扯才想起来自己刚做完手术。

“你别动！”那人向前伸出手，“你别动，我过来。”说完他真的动了，脚步缓慢而沉重，在病床旁站定。

“所以，你是来带我走的吗？”吴映洁忍着疼痛询问。其实她此时此刻问这个问题并没有多难过，自己的癌症发现的虽不算晚但也不算早，离开这件事，她其实是想过很多次的。所以当她听到那人的回答时反而有些出乎意料。

“不是。”

“那你是来干嘛的？”

“不知道。”

也许是和那人的对话分散了注意力，吴映洁觉得自己好像没那么痛了。

“那你不是死神的话，是什么？”

“可能，是魔......”

“魔？魔鬼吗？诶你这个魔鬼怎么当的，连自己是什么都不知道，还说‘可能’。”吴映洁躺着笑了，或许是每天都详见的缘故，她非但不怕反而还觉得这个人很亲切，即使他说了自己是魔，吴映洁也不觉得他可怕。

“我......我也不知道。”

“那我要叫你什么？直接叫魔鬼不好听耶......你有名字吗？”

“白敬亭。”

“白敬亭？”吴映洁默默地念着，这个名字还怪好听的，原来魔鬼也是有名字的啊。

“那白敬亭，你可不可以摘下面具让我看看你长什么样？”吴映洁从一开始就好奇了。

没想到白敬亭斩钉截铁地拒绝了：“不行。”

“啊~为什么不行，我是病人诶，看一眼怎么啦~”

“还不到时候。”

听到这句话吴映洁来了精神，“那就是说可以看咯！什么时候是时候？不能提前吗？我跟你说哦这就是我死之前的愿望了，你一定要满足我不然等我死了做了魔鬼我肯定一直缠着你，我烦死你哼！”

白敬亭难得流露出了一些情绪，嘴角微微上弯，“你不会死的。”

这下吴映洁有些不解，你魔鬼都来找我了，我这心里有数的很，“诶我早就想开了，你别为了安慰我而骗我哦。”

“没骗你。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

下一秒连吴映洁自己都被突然涌出来的泪水下了一跳，泪水顺着眼角汹涌流下，掉进了松软的枕头里。其实如果白敬亭就是死神，就是来带她走的，吴映洁觉得自己反而不会哭，她心里都开始盘算怎么和白敬亭讨价还价一下，让他同意放自己再去看看家人。可当听到一个魔鬼斩钉截铁地对自己说你不会死，她那些压抑了许久的情绪反而喷薄而出，浩浩荡荡地带着眼泪决堤。

吴映洁边痛哭还编觉得有些丢脸，想要抬起手擦眼泪却双臂乏力不得动弹。

白敬亭也吓了一跳，有些不知所措地抬起手却不知道该不该上前，还是吴映洁决定放弃无用的脸面，对白敬亭说：“虽然说请求一个魔鬼做这样的事有些奇怪，但是你能不能帮忙拿张纸巾啦......”

看着白敬亭提着斗篷在ICU翻找纸巾的样子，吴映洁忍不住噗嗤一声笑了，白敬亭拿着半张纸巾小心翼翼地擦拭她的脸颊，“笑什么？”

“觉得你可爱。”

“瞎说什么......”

白敬亭被面具遮挡了表情，可他靠近的时候吴映洁还是从兜帽侧面看见了他通红地耳垂。他的指尖在帮自己擦泪的时候划过了脸颊，出乎意料地温暖，让吴映洁差点以为他是个有血有肉的人。可晚晚只有自己才能看见这一事实还是证明了他确确实实是个非人类。

在吴映洁地强烈要求下白敬亭找了把椅子在床边坐了下来，对吴映洁声称的“魔鬼站久了也会累”的说法不置可否。

“白敬亭。”

“嗯？”

“为什么在这之前我和你说话你都不回答我？”

“之前我说不了话。”

“那为什么现在又能说了？”

“不知道。”

“你怎么什么都不知道，你这个魔鬼怎么当的？”

“我......”白敬亭被噎得说不出话，看吴映洁在床上咯咯笑得床都在颤抖。要不是见识过女孩每夜痛苦地挣扎，他真的会以为这是一个健康普通又活泼的可爱女孩。

吴映洁看他那样愈发觉得有趣，“我之后还要做一段时间化疗，这段时间你会在吗？你来陪我聊天好不好？”

“我不太会聊天。”

“没关系嘛聊着聊着就会了。”

白敬亭看她眨着大眼睛的样子，笑了，“好。”

手术过后刚好有一间单人房空了出来，吴映洁便加了钱转了过去。一开始吴映洁以为白敬亭那一个“好”只是被自己说烦了随口答应的，没想到在这之后他真的每天都会来到她的床边陪她聊天。从一开始的“嗯”，“好”，到后来慢慢地会回一两句，到后来还会轻轻地抱怨一下自己的袍子走路很不方便，但又不能脱。

有他在的每一天，吴映洁都会在睡觉之前孩子气的和他相约明天见，白敬亭也不嫌烦，每次都回答，“好，明天见”，之后在第二天的清晨出现在她的床头。作为癌症患者，吴映洁决定不给自己太大的压力，每天都只要过好今天，再和白敬亭相约明天就好。

日子一天天过去，白敬亭不仅不嫌她烦，在她因为化疗而恶心呕吐的时候还会适时地递上纸巾，这段时间对吴映洁的要求几乎是百呼百应，除了一个，那就是摘掉面具。对此吴映洁也软磨硬缠好多次，但始终没有达到目的。每次提起，白敬亭都会说快了快了，但却不说具体什么时候才会摘。

随着化疗的进程，吴映洁即使严格按照医嘱避免甜食，也吃得清淡，但是呕吐的次数还是越来越多。又是一个吐得昏天暗地的夜晚，吴映洁抱着白敬亭的手臂吐得头脑发昏，突然感受到扶着自己的力量刹那间消失。“吴映洁！”旁边的人大喊，想伸出另一只手拦住自己，却挥了个空。

透过由于生理反应而溢满泪水的双眼，吴映洁看到白敬亭的手臂变得透明。伸手去触碰，却只有虚无。

“这......这是什么法术吗？”

白敬亭看着自己的双手，“啊，那个时候快到了。”

“什么时候？”吴映洁有一种不祥的预感。

“摘下面具的时候。”

吴映洁快乐了。

“等到你可以穿透我的躯体的时候，我就会把面具摘下。”

那天之后吴映洁每天都借着想要确认的借口戳来戳去，每天都让白敬亭面红耳赤才罢休，虽然化疗的过程不太好受，但是看着白敬亭确实一天天在变得透明，她又觉得日子有了盼头。这肯定是恶魔被感化的过程吧！真不愧是我！吴映洁每天都很期待明天。

终于有一天，吴映洁在伸手触碰白敬亭的时候手臂毫无阻碍地穿过了他的胸膛。“摘面具摘面具！”吴映洁兴奋的蹦蹦跳跳。

“好。”白敬亭干脆地履行了诺言。

等看到面具后的面容，吴映洁愣住了，她之前有猜到白敬亭会有一张还算好看的面容，可现在这张脸岂止是还算好看可以形容的？

“哇哦......”吴映洁有些愣神，把白敬亭看得反而有些不好意思。

“你这里有一颗痣......”吴映洁伸出手，触碰白敬亭眼角的微小凸起。触感是温热而柔软的，就像真实的人类一样。

“白敬亭。”

“嗯？”

“我可不可以确认一件事。”

“什么事？”

吴映洁轻轻地踮起脚尖靠近，嘴唇覆盖上来。如果一个个体，有着温暖和柔软的嘴唇，那么他一定是拥有感情的，那么就拥有了人类的特殊标志。白敬亭的手臂的胸口都透明羽化，但面庞却依然可以触碰，他的眼睛深邃而明亮，唇瓣温柔得醉人。完了，自己爱上了一位只有自己才能看得见的人类，吴映洁紧张却又对未来充满期待。

今天是疗程里最后一次化疗，吴映洁不顾医生的催促，轻声对白敬亭说：“白，等我回来，我有些事想和你说。希望你到时候不要被吓到。”

白敬亭伸手轻轻摸了摸她的头，“要照顾好自己。”

他没有说“好”。吴映洁在被医生带离的时候血管突突地跳，是自己太过敏感了吗？

等到回到病房，她才意识到事情的严重性。白敬亭不见了。

吴映洁冲出病房，“吴映洁！你的身体还不剧烈运动！”医生在身后焦急地大喊，可是她听不见了。她冲进每一个病房又跑出来，又冲到楼下却因为喘气太剧烈而坐在了地上。哪里都没有。

“白敬亭，你在哪里......”我还没来得及和你说一声我喜欢你，你怎么能一声不吭就走。

如果今天的自己能知道，明天是和他相处的最后一天，会不会希望明天永远不要来临。

急速奔跑透支了太多能量，当护士急匆匆跑下来找到吴映洁的时候，她已经没办法凭借自己的意志站起来。

不知道是不是因为那天的奔跑磕碰到了哪里，吴映洁的脸上突然出现了一颗痣，这让吴映洁更加不甘心，这颗痣仿佛就是为了提醒自己白敬亭是真实存在过的刺刀一般，清晨的镜子，冰冷的玻璃窗，住院楼下清澈的池塘都成为了帮凶。

切除手术结合化疗的效果很成功，吴映洁在今天终于要出院。临走之前，再次拍摄了CT。医生感慨地拿出最初的CT对比，吴映洁的眼神在两张图像上游移。突然她注意到了以前没有注意到的事物。

主治医生还在指着病灶图像和新CT作对比，自己的家人朋友都在附和感慨，只有自己陷入了昏昏沉沉的回忆，她闭上了眼睛想起了白敬亭的黑色兜帽，想起了他的面具。眼睛再次睁开，原来真的不是看错了啊，那已经消失了的肿瘤的模样，分明就是一个披着斗篷的男子模样。

吴映洁曾以为他们从来未对对方说过喜欢或类似的字句，不曾想白敬亭从最一开始就在持续缓慢地和她告白，他许诺的每一个明天都清清楚楚地和吴映洁说着：“吴映洁我喜欢你，我好喜欢你”，他用自己的明天作为交换，向吴映洁许诺每一个充满希望的明天。

END


End file.
